User blog:Pikart767/Pikart's Smish Movesets for OCS - Episode 1: Zach Sylvr brings hell!
Well, since this was the first comment by GA, Zach Sylvr is first! Special Attributes: Attacks using Rage reflect energy based projectiles. Also has a wall jump. Standard Animations Entrance: Rage is stabbed into the ground, before Zach appears in front of it using Rage Warp and grabs the blade before putting it on his back. Idle 1: Looks around. Idle 2: Puts his hand on the handle of Rage, but soon after lets go. Walk: Walks casually with hand on the hilt of Rage. Run: Runs forward. Front Roll: Teleports forward a short distance, very quick, but doesn’t go far. Back Roll: Teleports behind him a short distance, the same as Front Roll. Sidestep: Moves out of the way. Air Dodge: Does a flip in the air, dodging attacks. Shield: Puts Rage in front of him in a guarding position. Rankings Weight: Mid-Heavy (102) Walk Speed: 0.98 (Semi-Slow) Run Speed: 1.5 (Medium) Ground Attacks Standard Attack: Punches once, before kicking, and ending with slashing Rage downward. Last hit deals knockback. 2-3% for punch, 3% for kick, 5% for slash. Side Tilt: Zach quickly stabs forward Rage, which is quickly followed by slashing to the side. This makes hit opponents drop all held items (Excluding Smash Ball). This also chips away at shields. Based on Disarming Slash. Stab 5-6%, Side Slash 8% Up Tilt: Goes into Chain Rage and cuts diagonally, deals the most and is a good killing move at the tip. Has very long reach, but punishable due to its diagonal angle. 7-8% sourspot, 15% when sweet spotted. Down Tilt: Zach does a low sweep, which has a chance to trip opponents. 5-6% Dash Attack: Using Rage Warp, Zach gets his sword without reaching for it and jumps forward and slashes in succession before landing on the ground and putting Rage back on his back. There are 5 slashes, with the last one dealing knockback. The leap is fast and goes far, but it has noticeable ending lag, making a missed attack very punishable. Based off Hell’s Edge. Side Smash: Zach holds his hands like he’s holding a sword, before using Rage Warp, which makes the blade appear in the middle, and slashes rapidly forward, and ending with a stab. If at the edge of the slash, it’s possible to DI out of and avoid the final slash, but if in the middle or near the slash, you’re pretty much going to get hit by all of it, though still possible to avoid the last slash with good DI. Also, it leaves Zach vulnerable during it if it misses. Zach’s best killing smash. Based off “Go to Hell”. Deals 2% per hit of the rapid slash, 18% if all hit, and 8% for the stab, damage is times by 1.5. Up Smash: Zach holds the hilt of Rage, before slashing downward, which is then followed by him slashing upward. If hit by the first slash, the second slash is guaranteed to hit. First slash deals 8%, while second slash deals 6-7%, damage is times by 1.5. Down Smash: Goes into chain rage, and prepares to spin around with it. Has a lot of reach, but if the character’s crouch is small enough, they can go under it. Hits multiple times, with the last hit dealing knockback. Based off Chain Rage Top. 3-4% each hit, can deal up to 18-24% with all hits, fully charged times the damage by 1.5. Air Attacks Neutral Air: Zach spins Rage around in a cycle around him. This floats him up a short distance the first time, and makes him glide for the rest of the times. Like almost all neutral airs, this has practically no landing lag. However, it doesn’t get weaker. Based off Circle of Rage. 7-8% Front Air: Stabs directly forward with Rage. 13-14% Back Air: Slams the hilt of Rage behind him, very quick, but has little range and doesn’t deal much damage nor knockback. Useful for comboing purposes with it’s speed. 4-5% (This doesn’t count as a reflector attack.) Up Air: Slashes Rage upward three times, with the first two racking up damage, and the last one dealing knockback. 4% for the first two slashes, 5% for last one. Down Air: Zach slashes twice downward, if at the handle for the second slash, it meteor smashes. First Slash 6-7%, Second Slash 9% Specials and Final Smash Neutral Special (Hellbreaker): Zach holds his blade on his shoulder to charge up a powerful slash. The reach of the slash is extended, and pressing a will make it attack early, which heavily damages shields. However, when fully charged, it goes through shields, counters, etc. 12% early, 23-24% fully charged. Custom Neutral 1 (Icebreaker): Starts up the same motion as normal Hellbreaker, but a little bit slower and ice particles are visible on the blade of rage. The slash is weaker but still breaks through shields, counters, etc and freezes opponents. 8% early, 13-14% fully charged. Custom Neutral 2 (Hellsmasher): Same motion as normal Hellbreaker, though the slash is without the extra range, it is stronger and instantly breaks shields when early. 15% early, 29-30% fully charged. Side Special (Chain Rage): Using Chain Rage, Zach stabs directly forward, and depending on next motion, he either moves the slash up, stabs it downward, or throws it back. At the end of the blade, it’ll pull the opponent at the motion of the slash, but everywhere else will just send them forward. Not doing it after the stab will end the attack. The slash has decreased ending lag if it hits, making it an effective comboing tool. This along with it’s customs grab the ledge as a tether. 7-8% if not the tip on any of the stabs/slashes, 10% if hit at the end when stabbed, 12% for the slash after at the end. Custom Side 1 (Taser Chain): The range is shorter, and you can’t follow up with another move, but everywhere stuns the opponent, the length depends on percentage and how close it is to the tip, however, damage is the same. 2% Custom Side 2 (Hellfire Chain): Like Custom 1, but the attack deals the same no matter where it is, and hits multiple times, but has more ending lag if missed. 15% if all of it hits. Up Special (Rage Warp): One of Zach’s most versatile moves. Zach throws the sword in the direction chosen, and by pressing an attack button, the sword comes back to him, or by pressing b, he teleports to the sword. The sword if effected by gravity, meaning that the sword will start falling down in any direction it’s faced in at increasing speeds. If it hits the ground or a wall, it will stick to either of them, and are still teleportable, but has a little extra ending lag (you stay in place if it’s a wall or ceiling, which can be canceled by a wall jump if you’re on a wall.) If it goes into a blast zone, it’ll instantly teleport back to Zach. You can’t use attacks that use rage during this, though you can still move and jump along with moves that don’t use rage. It’s also a effective projectile for combing and mix ups. It also doesn’t put you in freefall, though you can’t use it again if Zach teleported to Rage. 6-7% Custom Up 1 (Devil Warp): The sword projectile doesn’t deal damage, but you teleporting to it or it teleporting to you will cause you to be surrounded in a explosion of hellish energy. Has more ending lag than usual. 14-16% Custom Up 2 (Windy Rage): The distance is decreased for the blade, but it floats and blows away people rather than damaging, and the teleport for either him or Rage has a powerful windbox near Zach. Down Special (Flames of Rage): A semi-charging move, Zach kneels down, after 3 seconds pass, he is engulfed by flames for a moment, and gets up. From this moment, 3 attacks using rage are powered up, dealing 1.25 times damage. You can cancel it by shielding, but the timer restarts. Custom Down 1 (Flames of Life): Like Down Special, though instead of increasing damage, it now heals 10% off Zach, though the more it’s used, the weaker the healing is. The flames are also now green. Custom Down 2 (Explosive Rage): Like before, but rather than healing/increasing damage, the flames around Zach are increased in size and now damage. It also takes 2 seconds to charge, but can’t be canceled. Also, it gets 2% weaker every time it’s used within 20 seconds. 20% first time. Final Smash (Hell’s Wrath): Zach turns into True Demon Form, before slashing, and moments later a black hole appears and sucks in near by targets, and if any opponents get in, Zach flys up in a dark room of the black hole, and holds up Rage, as a giant fireball forms, and slashes it down into the caught opponents, knocking them out of the black hole and dealing massive knockback and damage. If opponents are hit by the slash itself, it’s an instant KO right at that moment. If no one enter the black hole after 5 seconds, it disappears and Zach turns back to base form. Grab: Zach creates binding red chains from the ground in front of him, which trap opponents in them. Based off Demonic Seal. It is also a harder grab to escape from Pummel: Zach hits the caught opponent with the hooked teeth on the handle. 2-3% Front Throw: Zach removes the chains and kicks the opponent away. 6-7% Back Throw: Zach removes the chains suplexes the opponent behind him. 8-9% Up Throw: Zach uses telekinesis and throws the opponent upward, Zach’s killing throw. 5% Down Throw: Zach slams the opponent into the ground with telekinesis, Zach’s comboing throw. 7% Get-Up and Ledge Attacks Get-Up Attack: Zach quickly slashes the Rage above him while getting up. 5% Ledge Attack: Zack dropkicks forward as he gets onto the stage. 7% 100% Ledge Attack: Zack takes out Rage and slashes it into the ground. 10% Taunts Up Taunt: Zach takes out the sword and holds it in front of him with hellish energy coming from it, before putting it back. Side Taunt: Zach puts his hand on the handle of his blade and says “I would reference someone with a blue eye, but that’s pointless with the state hell’s in right now.” Down Taunt: Zach takes out Rage and points it into the sky, causing himself to be surrounded in hellish energy. Victories and Lose Victory 1: Rage is stabbed into the ground, which Zach appears at and pulls it out before pointing it at the camera. Victory 2: Zach puts away Rage and walks away while saying. “I’ll see you in Hell. Or at the very least, what’s left of it.” Victory 3: Zach in True Demon Form lands from the sky and roars out. Lose: Claps for the winner. Ending and Next Time Pikart: Alright! That’s it for Episode 1! So we’ve got Zach Sylvr for first episode, though it wasn’t that hard to make a moveset for him, i did come across some troubles. However, it was still pretty fun to make him. Episode 2 however, Jimmy Rex comes next in Pikart’s Smish Movesets for OCs! Category:Blog posts